


Damned if I do

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Idiots, Multi, can't leave them for a second, emotionally constipated idiots, why did you do that at all, yes go panic about nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9805217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: He laughs when she puts a hand on his face, like her hands did not wander along his skin enough times, but it feels nice to do that, knowing what she knows now.





	

Leo’s words are a surprise, but a good one, she thinks. She wonders for a second about the consequences and automatically wants to go to Nil, but then remembers he is still angry, and goes to Oswald instead. He laughs when she puts a hand on his face, like her hands did not wander along his skin enough times, but it feels nice to do that, knowing what she knows now. It is good to have most of her family here for breakfast, although she can’t help but wonder if Fyr and Albany have had any successes on their little shopping trip. Just for a moment, when Oswald sits there and talks, she lets her mouth and mind wonder, and hears her own voice confessing to Oswald: “No, I’m quite attached to Albany as well” and her brain halts to a stop. Thankfully in the noise of the group nobody hears what she just admitted, and she can’t help being grateful, ideas going through her mind a hundred miles per hour. 

Then Cyn mentions the Underdark, Oswald’s mood falls down from a cliff, and she can’t help but want to change it. All she can do is to curse her own stupidity, Oswald’s easy grace, and Albany’s laughter, and she realises just how damned she is when the first thing showing up in her mind when thinking about Albany are not his thighs. 


End file.
